Always In My Heart
by cut.out-cassie
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi seem to have a good future together, but then it all goes bad. Will Ryan be there for Kelsi and save her before it is too late? M for future chapters. Self-harm is involved, if you are offended dont read it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical, any of it's characters or anything affilated with it.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic so it's not really that good. Please review so I know what to do different next time.

Rehearsals for East High's musical 'Senior Year' were just finishing for the afternoon. The students were slowly leaving the theatre to go home after a long, hot day. A tall boy with blonde hair and a permanent smile attached to his face walked slowly over to the piano and sat down next to a quiet girl with brown hair and a far off look in her eye.

Kelsi jumped when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked across and saw that the newcomer was Ryan. They hugged each other briefly then she gave him a small smile and went back to working on the piece of music in front of her. Ryan reached over and wrote something on the page. Kelsi was used to this and decided she would read his addition to the piece when she was done.

She finished making adjustments and went to look at what Ryan had written. When she saw it her heart stopped beating. The girl looked at the boy next to her with a look of amazement on her face. She was unable to say anything. This was too much for her, she didn't know how to react. More to the point she couldn't react.

"So…?" Ryan said after a while.

Kelsi was still staring at him. Suddenly, she shook her head as if to clear it then nodded enthusiastically and squealed "Yes Ryan, of course I'll go to the prom with you!"

"Great." Ryan beamed . "I'll pick you up at seven then."

As Ryan got up to leave, he leant across towards her and kissed her right on the lips then walked out of the theatre. Kelsi was glad he had left because she had turned as red as a beetroot. It was also lucky that the rest of the cast had gone home or she would have died of embarrassment.

"Wow. I didn't expect that at all." She muttered to herself.

Kelsi sat there for at least an hour before she realised that she should have been home by now. She gathered all her sheets together and ran out the door. All the way home she could only think of Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

That night when Kelsi got home she floated up to her room and lay down on her double bed.

_Today was the best day of my life. _She thought. _I have dreamt of Ryan noticing me ever since I met him six years ago. His eyes are so perfect, you could stare into them all day and his smile is just so infectious._

"I wonder what he see's in me." Kelsi said to the empty room.

She got up and walked over to her mirror. Staring back at her was a short, boring girl with nothing at all special about her. The only thing that really stood out about her was her happiness. This girl's smile was so big you could swear it reached her ears. Kelsi didn't care that this girl was plain looking, she was happy and Ryan had made her feel like that, there was nothing that could change her mood.

Kelsi decided to go downstairs and tell her parents that she was going to the prom. She took the stairs two at a time and skipped into the kitchen where her mother was chopping up carrot for dinner and her father was reading the paper at the bench.

Her mum looked up from the carrot. "Hi Kelsi, why are you so happy today?"

"I'm going to the prom with Ryan Evans!" squealed Kelsi.

"Oh honey, that is so exciting. We can go shopping tonight to look for a dress for you to wear."

Kelsi stopped being so excited right then. She had forgotten about that. She didn't like dresses. At all. This was going to be difficult.

"What's wrong honey?" her mother asked anxiously.

"I hate dresses." replied Kelsi flatly "But I guess I have to wear one don't I?"

"Don't worry Kelsi darling. We'll find something perfect that you will love."

"Thanks mum. I'll go get ready."

**A/N: **I'm not sure whats going to happen in the next chapter but I'll think of something.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I didn't have access to a computer over the holidays and I've been so busy with school lately. But here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :]  
**_

After three long, painful hours of shopping Kelsi and her mother walked through the front door of their house, tired and hungry and carrying four bags. Kelsi's father appeared from around the corner and greeted the two women with a big hug.

"So, what'd you get?" he enquired "Let's see."

Kelsi guided her parents over to the sofa in the living room.

"Right, what should we show him first Kels?"

"Let's start with this one." She indicted which one by pulling it onto her lap from the pile on the floor.

Out of the bag Kelsi pulled two small boxes. She placed one on her lap and offered the other one to her father. He took the box and slowly opened the lid. His eyes widened at the contents of the small box and he uttered a small "Oh!"

"What do you think?" Kelsi enquired nervously.

"I think it is absolutely stunning and I know it will look even better on you my darling." her father replied while handing her back the box.

Inside the box was a gorgeous necklace. It was a single diamond pendant on a silver chain but the diamond was so exquisitely cut that it made the whole box seem to shine. Kelsi had seen this and immediately fell in love with it. Luckily it was a reasonable price too.

"Show him the next box Kels." Her mother prompted her.

"Right" said Kelsi, handing her father the next box.

As he was opening it, Kelsi placed the other open box on the dining room table.

"I think these will match perfectly" her father remarked after seeing the contents of the second box. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings that looked like a pair to the necklace she had on the table.

"I saw these and brought them over to show Kelsi, it was pure luck that they matched."

"Well, that was a great find. What's in the next bag?"

Out of the second bag Kelsi pulled a shoe box. The box was handed to her father and he lifted off the lid. The shoes inside were white with a two inch stiletto heel and flowers on the straps.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to walk in these Kelsi?"

"No, not at all, but they were just to beautiful to put down"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"Yep, I am. Do you want to see what's in the next bag?"

"Of course sweetheart"

Kelsi grabbed the third bag and stood up. The box that came out of this bag was very long and wide. She pulled off the lid and placed it on the table. Inside the box was a folded up white dress. Kelsi lifted it up and as the dress came out of the box it started to unfold. It was beautiful. It had a bunched tulle bodice with a satin skirt. Tulle was draped over the top of the skirt and it was held there by four silver brooches.

Kelsi's father sat there speechless, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Don't you like it dad?" Kelsi asked worriedly

"Of course I don't!" Kelsi's face dropped immediately "I love it!" he finished. Right away her face lifted again.

Her father stood up and walked over to Kelsi, her put his arms around her and embraced her in a huge hug. As he was pulling away he kissed her on the top of her head and said "Know that no matter what happens, you will look stunning to me and you will always be my little girl"

Kelsi looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you dad" she managed to squeak out.

"So if that's all, then what's in the fourth bag?"

"Oh, I just bought myself some things while we were out, that's all"

Just then the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" called out Kelsi happily

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to my friend Kelly, I used her Debutante dress as a template for designing Kelsi's one**_. _**Please R&R reviews make me happy  
-cassie xox.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I havn't updated sooner, I was banned from the computer for a month. This is a really short chapter but I promise there will be a really long one very soon. This is all I've got for now, hope you like it.

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh hey Ryan."

"Yeah sure, I'll just ask my mum."

Kelsi put her hand over the mouth piece over the phone and called out to her mum. "Muuuum, is it okay if Ryan picks me up at 7:30 for the prom?"

"Of course honey, tell him thank you for taking you."

She put the phone back up to her ear and gushed into the phone "She said that was okay, and thank you for taking me."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Kelsi floated back into the living room where her mum and dad were waiting for her. She gave them a big grin and skipped off upstairs calling over her shoulder "Let me know when dinner's ready ok?"

This had by far been the best day of Kelsi's life, everything had gone perfectly and nothing like she would have ever expected. Firstly, RYAN HAD ASKED HER TO PROM!!! She still couldn't get over it. Secondly, her mother decided to take her shopping for her outfit and they had found the perfect dress, shoes and accessories to go with it and thirdly, it was only two days away! Kelsi let out a squeal of excitement just thinking about it.

Right now, she had to fix up her arrangements for the music for Senior Year though. Kelsi shuffled through her papers until she reached the piece she had been working on that afternoon. It still had Ryan's writing on it from earlier. She breathed in deeply and smiled at her luck then tossed her head as if to shake the thought out, she had to focus on her music now. It was no use though, she could only think of him.


End file.
